Episode 8336 (12th December 2018)
Charity is furious to discover Noah is being suspended from school and she is being fined. She punches Marlon when he gives her some home truths about her mothering skills. Meanwhile, Dawn blackmails Pete to stay at Smithy Cottage. Plot Ellis tells Marlon and Jessie he doesn't care about her staying over. Jessie worries about telling Charity about Noah. Rhona checks on Dawn whilst taking Leo to the garden. The Spencers fuss over Kerry. Noah is looking after Graham and Amelia is uncomfortable around him. Charity tries to get Marlon to tell her about what Jessie wants but fails. Doug complains about someone living in the shed and making a mess as Rhona and Pete walk in. Rhona admits she was trying to look after a homeless woman and Doug advises to find somewhere else for her. Robert and Nicola talk to their accountant and plan their next move. Charity is enraged that Noah is being excluded and fined. Pete spots Dawn getting into another man's car and warns him to clear off. Charity confronts Jessie but Jessie points out that if she's being a bad mother the authorities will get involved. Marlon tries to defuse the argument and snaps at Charity, telling her that she's been neglecting Noah so Charity punches him. Dawn asks Pete why he cares, he tells her that Rhona cares and is invested in her so he is too. Vanessa checks Marlon's nose and makes Charity apologise. Chas is annoyed when Marlon tells her that Charity punched him so Chas gives him the day off. Jimmy returns and Nicola prepares to tell him about the scheme but Robert stops her. He talks her out of telling him. Daz goes job hunting. Vanessa tells Charity to make it up to Ryan. Dawn makes a move on Pete but he is shocked. Ellis teases Jessie about Marlon. Jessie considers "taking action" to show how much she loves him. Pete refuses to allow Dawn to stay after trying to kiss him. Dawn threatens to twist it to make Pete look guilty. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Accountant - Charles Davies Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Gerry Roberts Memorial Garden - Garden patch *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Unknown carpark *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen Note *The man who tried to pick up Dawn Taylor is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes